Pour la Paix
by Dragonna
Summary: Des années plus tôt, un traité fut signé entre Gristonne et Aytolis, scellant une paix durement négociée par un mariage entre le prince du premier pays et la princesse du second. Le moment était à présent venu et bien qu'elle se prétende prête, l"angoisse de la quittait pas. [Fire Emblem Warriors AU]


**Disclaimer:** Fire emblem warriors n'est pas à moi.

 **Genre:** Romance?

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Devant elle, un document, de l'encre et une plume. Ses yeux lisaient l'intitulé. _Un renoncement aux droits à la couronne de Aytolis. Pour elle-même et ses enfants._ Du haut de ses tout juste 17 ans, c'était déjà beaucoup.

"Je dois vraiment renoncer?"

Pas qu"elle voulait vraiment devenir reine mais entre n'avoir guère envie d'être la personne la plus importante du pays (celle aux commandes) et abandonner tous ses droits, ce n'était plus vraiment la même chose.

"Lianna. Tu vas épouser ton promis dans deux semaines. Tu vas devenir être sur le trône de Gristonne aux côtés de Darios. Tu ne peux pas conserver ces droits, ni pour toi ni pour des descendants. Cela pourrait un jour lointain créer un conflit avec ceux de ton frère.

 _Son mariage._

 _Elle avait cru être prête à l'accepter._

 _Surtout que celui qui allait devenir son époux n'était pas un inconnu._

Mais l'idée de n'avoir aucun droit à la parole, d'avoir été en quelque sorte bradée pour la paix -même avec les meilleurs intérêts (promise au prince à peine plus vieux qu'elle plutôt qu'au vieux roi)- était toujours dur à accepter. Elle avait eu beau avoir vu sa vie dirigée depuis son plus jeune âge, de part son statut, l'idée romantique d'un mariage d'amour restait parfois encrée dans ses rêves?

Pas qu'elle n'aima pas Dairos. Au contraire. non c'était plus le fait de n'avoir aucun choix. De n'avoir aucun droit à la parole. De devoir juste devenir une épouse, une mère en si peu de temps quand elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle n'était pas la seule, et certaines princesses avaient eu la bague au doigt, ou avaient donné naissance, alors qu'elles étaient plus jeunes qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui.

"Je sais."

Même si ce mariage signait un emprisonnement bien plus important que celui d'une princesse. Elle en savait assez pour se rendre compte du climat de certaines cours royales envers de nouvelles venues.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Darios prendra soin de toi."

 _Elle le savait._

 _Elle s'en doutait._

"On ne peut malheureusement retarder ce mariage comme c'était à la base prévu. Le roi est gravement malade. Il veut voir son fils marié avant de mourir, et éventuellement la naissance de son premier petit-enfant. " Elle prit la main de sa fille "Sans cette maladie, le mariage aurait eu lieu le jour de tes 18 ans, soit l'année prochaine."

Elle n'avait que 17 ans et l'idée d'être une épouse dans moins d'un mois et une mère dans moins d'un an la fit trembler. Surtout l'idée d'une intimité charnelle, elle qui n'avait jamais été touchée ou embrassée par un homme. Elle avait beau savoir comment cela se passait, elle se sentait terriblement troublée à s'imaginer dans les bras de son futur mari pour de vrai.

"La sage-femme et la nourrice royale t'ont-elles parlé de ce sujet?"

Ses joues la brûlèrent. "Oui." Elle savait parfaitement comment se passait la nuit de noces. Les examens qui avaient lieu avant et après. Le saignement. La douleur de la première fois. "Et je sais que la sage-femme de la famille royale de Gristonne va venir avec les soldats qui vont m'y emmener. Et je subirais un examen de sa part pour vérifier que je suis toujours..." Sa rougeur augmenta "..vierge."

Dans la pays de son fiancé, la légitimité était très importante. Et l'on considérait qu'une reine ne devait appartenait qu'à son époux et à personne d'autre. Pour une princesse venue d'un autre pays, elle devait être totalement pure et le mariage devait être consommé aussi rapidement que possible (excepté si l'un des époux -ou les deux- n'était pas encore pubère.)

"Si je pars bientôt..." Elle s'humecta les lèvres "est-ce que je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les...mœurs là-bas?

\- Ton fiancé t'a apprit tout ce que tu devais savoir à l'époque où il était question de te donner des devoirs d'ambassadrice. Tes précepteurs également. Tu as juste de petits détails plus intimes à connaître. La sage-femme qui viendra t'en parlera. Heureusement les différences entre nos pays ne sont pas si énormes. Mais tu devras y prendre garde, il ne faudrait pas que les mauvaises langues confondent une erreur due au jeune âge et de l'insolence. Tes actes rejailliront sur ton mari, et inversement.

\- Je sais..." Elle se mordilla la lèvre. "Je...Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me le dire?

\- A la base, le mariage aurait eu lieu plus tard et des détails devaient encore être décidés. Rien n'était définitif." Elle prit la main de sa fille, lui caressant la paume de son pouce "Mais la maladie du roi a précipité les choses. Incurable et avec plus ou moins un an à vivre. Darios doit respecter ses dernières volontés. Et je n'ai aucune raison d'annuler ces décisions sous prétexte que le mariage a finalement lieu 12 mois plus tôt. "

 _Elle le savait._

 _Elle ne se sentait pas prête._

 _Pas prête à être une amante._

 _Pas prête à être une mère._

 _Pas si rapidement._

"Je pars bientôt?

\- Dans environ quinze jours. Tu partiras avec la délégation devenue te chercher et tu arriveras la deux jours avant le mariage."

 _Si rapidement._

 _La maladie du roi avait tout précipité._

 _Les préparatifs et les ordres devaient avoir déjà commencé là-bas._

Elle demanda, timidement "Darios va venir me chercher?

\- Non. Il est terriblement occupé." La reine prit une grande inspiration "Et je vois te le dire. Je dois rester. Ton frère t'accompagnera comme ambassadeur et héritier du trône mais je ne pourrais pas quitter Aytolis. Le trône ne peut rester vacant et Rowan n'accepterait jamais de rester et de ne pas être là pour toi.

\- Je...

\- Je pense que tu auras plus besoin de ton frère. Il restera un mois à la cours pour te soutenir puis rentrera."

 _Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire._

 _Devenue princesse, puis reine de Gristonne, elle n'aurait plus rien à faire à Aytolis, son pays serait celui de son époux. Sa fidélité à l'égard de son pays d'adoption devrait passer avant celle envers son pays natale._

 _Elle ne pourrait plus s'y rendre comme avant. Elle ne serait plus la princesse. Elle ne serait plus libre. Elle ne verrait plus sa famille comme avant, les visites seraient rares, quelque soit le sens._

 _Elle aurait un nouveau statut, un mari et un jour des enfants, sa propre famille._

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Elle sentait poindre une migraine. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Elle se sentait faible, et angoissée.

 _Légèrement effrayée._

 _Tant de choses allaient se produire._

 _Sa vie allait totalement changer._

 _Elle allait être jetée dans l'âge adulte, la vie conjugale et la maternité presque en un seul coup._

A l'idée de quitter sa maison pour toujours, d'aller vivre loin d'ci, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, entourée de personnes qui pensaient différemment de chez elle.

Elle se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux blonds avaient un peu poussés. Et étaient régulièrement soignés depuis des jours. Son trousseau était terminé depuis peu, plus que digne d'une future reine. Elle devait aussi, depuis peu, s'habituer à des vêtements du style de son futur chez elle, les leçons de morales, de maintiens, et de manières se multipliant, entre différentes leçons. Plus d'entraînements à l'épée mais toujours de l'équitation.

Elle ne pouvait plus sortir autant qu'avant (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), tous craignant un enlèvement avant que la délégation n'arrive.

Elle passa une main sur son ventre.

 _Y aurait-il un bébé en son sein d'ici quelques mois?_

Elle était terrifiée rien à y penser. Autant par l'idée de la grossesse que ce par quoi il fallait passer pour y arriver. Elle n'était pas innocente, elle savait comment faire les enfants mais entre connaître la théorie et être prête à le faire ce n'était pas pareil.

 _D'ici dix jours la délégation serait là. Et les derniers préparatifs avant le départ auraient lieu._

 _Dans deux semaines, à la même heure, elle serait en chemin._

 _Quelques temps après elle poserait le pied dans sa nouvelle maison._

 _Deux jours plus tard, encore à la même heure, elle serait en pleine préparation pour la cérémonie..._

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Son fiancé était-il aussi nerveux qu'elle? Tournait-il aussi en rond, angoissé et se demandant si il pouvait la blesser? Se posait-il aussi de nombreuses questions, au point d'en faire les cents pas dans sa chambre?

 _Non._

 _Probablement pas._

 _Il était toujours si sûr de lui, si fort, si déterminé._

 _Et il ne lui ferait jamais de mal; elle le savait._

On frappa à la porte et la tête blonde de son frère se montra.

"Soeurette, c'est l"heure de notre leçon d'équitation! tu viens?

\- J'arrive, je dois juste me changer. Laisse moi quelques minutes.

\- D'accord."

* * *

A suivre


End file.
